Fluttershy
Fluttershy (voiced by Andrea Libman) is a main character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She represents the element of kindness. She's a caretaker of animals. She's very kind, but also pretty shy and timid. But she's still willing to help her friends. Likes * Taking care of animals * Being kind to others * Her friends * Discord * Diego Jr. (DJ) and Snowflake * Subway Dislikes * Nightmare Night * Her brother Zephyr Breeze and his laziness Trivia *Fluttershy will guest star in Jeffrey & Friends meet Bambi. At the end, she'll join the team along with her friends. *In a episode of Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles, Fluttershy will try to learn how to be brave. *Fluttershy is one of tigerman531's favorite MLP characters since she represents how shy he can sometimes be. Fluttershy's cottage S2E19.png|Fluttershy's cottage mlp_resource__elements_of_harmony_by_grievousfan-d6eiln8 (2).png|Fluttershy's Elements of Harmony S4E16 Key of Kindness.png|Fluttershy's Breezie Flower 640px-Key_of_kindness_S4E25.png|Fluttershy's Key of Kindness *As Saddle Rager, she can turn into a hulking monster with tremendous strength when she gets angry, known as Flutter Hulk. *When she was helping Appelack with a Bat issue at the farm, she was accidently fell under the influition of the Vampire Fruit Bats, and transformed into a Vampire Bat form of herself called, Flutterbat. *Along with Rarity and Mavis, Fluttershy is excellent at sewing. *Fluttershy gets along with DJ since they're both very shy. DJ also views her and Xion as his idols. *In the Thunderbolts Adventure Series, Fluttershy acts like a mother figure to Courtney and Discord acts like a father figure to her after he reforms. Gallery 538px-Crystal Fluttershy.png|Crystal form Filly Fluttershy ID S1E23.png|As a Filly Fluttershy in Equestria Girls.png|Human form Fluttershy modeling S1E14.png|Fluttershy's Grand Galloping Gala dress Fluttershy_-_Private_Pansy_S2E11.png|Dressed as Private Pansy Fluttershy_as_Saddle_Rager.png|As Saddle Rager Saddle_Rager_unleashed_her_Range_form.png|As FlutterHulk flutterbat_v2_by_akimoto873-d6zr3y4.png|As FlutterBat The Magic of Kindness.png|Rainbow glow in Fluttershy's eye's 640px-Fluttershy_flying_through_portal_S4E16.png|As a Breezie Fluttershy Princess Celestia Costume.png|Dressed as Princess Celestia Fluttershy_-_Admiral_Fairy_Flight_ID_S4E21.png|Dressed as Admiral Fairy Flight Fluttershy_Earth_pony_ID_S2E01.png|As an Earth Pony Fluttershy_anthro_ID_EG2.png|Fluttershy's half-pony form Mare_Do_Well_with_Wings_S2E08.png|As Mare Do Well Young Fluttershy ID EG.png 640px-Rainbow_Power_Fluttershy.png|Rainbow Powered Fluttershy 988655 1333218055020 full.png Fluttershy s coronation dress by bethiebo-d5vb8do.png Fluttershy Stare S01E17.png|The Stare MEEP S3E02.png Fluttershy_Flutterbat_costume_ID_S5E21.png Fluttershy_corrupted_S02E02.png Fluttershy_seapony_ID.png MLP_The_Movie_Fluttershy_official_artwork.png Category:Characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:MLP characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Guardians Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Hiccup's allies Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Justice League Category:Females Category:Teen Titans Category:Singers Category:Pegasi Category:Animal characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures members (76859Thomas) Category:Elements of Harmony: Kindness Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Honorary Members Category:Bats Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Avengers Category:Teenagers Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Cowards Category:Toons Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Honorary Members Category:Darkblade's allies Category:Lucario's Adventures Allies Category:Sweethearts Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Lily's family Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:The Thunderbolts Category:Courtney's family Category:Closest Allies of the MPC Category:Mother figures Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Twilight's family Category:Twilight's Adventures Honorary members Category:Idols Category:Pacifists Category:Characters for Courtney's Adventures Category:Crystal Gems Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures team Category:Pure Good Category:Bartisya Or Marky honary members